urban_rivalsfandomcom-20200222-history
Charlie Cr
Background Charlie's girlfriends have always looked up to her - call it a gift. Head cheerleader, Prom Queen, brilliant student, and CEO, her life is a total success story. That is, until her marriage fails and she realizes that men see her as nothing more than a trophy. She decides to change all that and naturally, all her girlfriends follow suit. Missions *'Charlie's Heir:' Win 1,000 fights with at least 2 Pussycats. Advantages & Disadvantages Advantages: *Her base power is 7, which is good for a 5*. *Her base damage is 8, which is also good. *Her ability is the same as the clan bonus, in that it takes away two damage from your opponent. *If you combine her ability and bonus together, you remove up to four damage from your opponent. *Her ability and stats make her a very good bluff against your opponent. *She obtains her ability at level three, so she is usable then. *SoA doesn't bother her, since she can rely on her clan bonus. *SoB also doesn't affect her, since her ability is the same as her bonus. *All-stops don't really bother her, since her base power is high. Disadvantages: *She is an expensive card, due to her ability and stats. *She is a 5*, so she takes up a lot of room in your deck. *She is sometimes ELO-banned, because of her ability and stats. *She has competition from the other 5* in Pussycats. Comics * She appears in the comics "Collateral Damage" chapter 3 in her first level, as character extra. Trivia *In Charlie's third and fourth evolution pics, she is wearing the same jumpsuit as Beatrix from the film, Kill Bill. *She was one of six female leaders in the game, thus far. The other five are Ielena of the Nightmare, Kerry of the Rescue, Kalindra of the Frozn, Impera Sloane of the Raptors (though she shares the title with her husband), and Maana Cercei of the Hive. *Charlie is the mother of Noon Steevens (Making her the first clan leader to be a parent). *She is the only female clan leader that isn't a rare card. *On December 26th, 2016, the old art was replaced with redesigns done by Julien Carette. *Her Cr announcement goes as: "Near the Hellfire Club, Charlie is in fierce combat with the Komboka warriors, aided by the fearsome Vixen, when suddenly, a projectile lights up the sky over the Pussycats’ neighborhood. Is it yet another strike from those volcanic ladies?! No, the weapon seems much too cumbersome… Can it at least be dodged? The two women stare up at what might very well be the death of them, when suddenly a spaceship appears out of nowhere to save them. From the inside, Uranus cries out, "You're targets now! And I can't let the managers of such a good nightclub go to their deaths!". With this, the Sakrohm party girl whisks the two women far away from Clint City and off into outer space… But will Charlie, who's been seriously injured by Kuwaka, survive the journey? Card Artwork PUSSYCATS CHARLIE N1 STD.png|Level 1 PUSSYCATS CHARLIE N2 STD.png|Level 2 PUSSYCATS CHARLIE N3 STD.png|Level 3 PUSSYCATS CHARLIE N4 STD.png|Level 4 PUSSYCATS CHARLIE N5 STD.png|Level 5 New Art (December 2016) PUSSYCATS_CHARLIE_N1_HD_673_TRANSPARENT.png PUSSYCATS_CHARLIE_N2_HD_673_TRANSPARENT.png PUSSYCATS_CHARLIE_N3_HD_673_TRANSPARENT.png PUSSYCATS_CHARLIE_N4_HD_673_TRANSPARENT.png PUSSYCATS_CHARLIE_N5_HD_673_TRANSPARENT.png|The image is censored for Fandom's Terms of Use Charlie LV1.png|Level 1 Charlie LV2.png|Level 2 Charlie LV3.png|Level 3 Charlie LV4.png|Level 4 Charlie LV5.png|Level 5 Category:Featured Articles Category:Pussycats Category:Pussycats Females